


Supernumerary

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [303]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony catches McGee playing fantasy baseball.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/29/2000 for the word [supernumerary](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/29/supernumerary).
> 
> supernumerary  
> Exceeding the stated, standard, or prescribed number.  
> Exceeding what is necessary or desired; superfluous.  
> A supernumerary person or thing.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #028 Baseball.
> 
> Please note I've never played fantasy baseball, so apologies if I get something wrong.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Supernumerary

McGee stared intently at his screen. He was comparing baseball stats for his fantasy baseball team. 

“Whatcha doing, McGeek?” Tony questioned, popping up behind him.

“Gah! Tony! Don’t do that!” McGee startled.

Tony leaned in to look at McGee’s screen. “Is that fantasy baseball?”

“Yes. I’m picking out my team, only ones with supernumerary stats are allowed.” McGee replied. 

“Only you would turn something fun into something geeky.” Tony muttered, wandering back to his desk ostensibly to work.

“Everyone tries to pick the best players. I’m just using math to do it.” McGee glared at Tony.

“Whatever, McGeek.” Tony shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
